This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to input-output circuitry such as sensor and communications circuitry for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with input-output circuitry. The input-output circuitry may include electrical and optical circuits such as sensor circuits. Wireless communications circuitry may be provided for transmitting and receiving wireless signals. For example, electronic devices may include wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry, wireless local area network circuitry, and satellite navigation system circuitry. Some electronic devices use near field communications to wirelessly communicate with external equipment.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement input-output components such as sensors and wireless communications circuits using compact structures. Challenges can arise when incorporating input-output devices such as sensors and wireless circuits in an electronic device. For example, wireless component should generally not be blocked by conductive structures in a device, which can make it difficult to properly place a wireless component within an electronic device housing. If care is not taken, wireless devices and other input-output devices may consume more space within a device than is desired or may add undesired cost or complexity to a device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved input-output circuitry such as improved wireless circuitry and sensor circuitry.